


Soap and Serene

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bath, Smut, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: Bathtime funtimes.





	Soap and Serene

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to write again, sorry my muse has been off lately. I hope you enjoy ;)

Whenever Fanny had an exceptionally difficult day, she found comfort in a soothing bath. She loved the feel of cleanliness, warm bubbles trickling down her spine, steam arising from the top, little petals of flowers to watch float. She loved the feeling of warm water between her thighs, it sent delicious thrills to her chest, reminding her of whose bathroom she now used, her love Giac's.

Besides baths, Giac was exceptional at comforting her. Sometimes, without even exchanging words he knew she was upset. He would gesture for her to lean against his chest or lap and gently stroke the side of her head. Pressing lazy kisses to her hair and occasionally humming to her.

But today Fanny wasn't quite sure what she needed. Today was an exceptionally rough day. So, when Fanny heard the front open she tried her best to burrow further under the bubbles.

"Fanny! Love! Are you here?" She heard him call. "Fanny!" More rustling from the other room. "Fanny...?" His voice grew worried and Fanny felt a wash of guilt.

"In here Giacomo." She answered. In a flash the door was open and his eyes were wide.

"Blimey, why didn't you say anything?" He breathed.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

When he didn't respond, she looked up worriedly but found that his eyes were still wide and his adams apple bobbed.

"Er, Giac?"

"Yes?" He squeaked, he cleared his throat, "Sorry! I'm sorry. It's just, you're in a bath."

"Uh, yes I am." She laughed.

"I'll just uh..." He started to back away but hit his foot in the door.

"Giac, wait."

"Yes?" He answered looking up to the ceiling.

"Come here, please."

He looked at her, softly smiling at her soft tone. He worried she wouldn't want him here while she bathed, she had been shy with him in the past. He took a few steps towards the tub where Fanny was leaning over. Her arms and the soap bubbles covering all Giac wanted to see. Nonetheless, she was beautiful.

The golden streams of sunlight came through the window, making her skin appear glittering amongst the soapy water. Her hair was mere damp but darker than her straw colour, her cheeks were pink from blushing and her smile was endearing. He swallowed a lump in his throat, how could somebody so gorgeous be real?

He knelted in front of her taking in the solemn look in her auburn eyes, "Are you alright, Fanny?" He reached out and cupped her cheek.

She shook her head lightly, "No...Giac can you...Will you..." She closed her eyes, "Will you join me in here?"

His thumb caressed her cheek, and he winked, "With pleasure."

He quickly shed his clothes and Fanny scooted away so that he could sit behind her. Once he did she was immediately enveloped into his arms as he pressed frequent kisses to her forehead and hair.

"What's the matter, sweet?" He murmered against her skin.

"I...I've just had an awful day is all." She sighed and leaned into his touch when he stroked her hair.

"Want to tell me of it?"

Fanny shook her head, rubbing her hand along his now soapy calf. "No, really I'm alright. I just need...Ehm." She trailed off and looked down.

"Oi," he whispered and leaned down to her ear, "Whatever it is. Tell me. You know I'll do anything for you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, "What do you need? Fanny?"

"Hold me. Please."

He did and she sighed happily. Her head rested on his chest and she turned to press kisses to his neck, "Thank you."

He smiled, "Anything else you'd like to do or...?" He smirked and slowly trailed his fingers from where they rested atop of hers along her arm and to her clavicle. "Anything...?"

She giggled, and turned her head to kiss him, "Yes well, it could relieve some tension. And we've yet to try it in the bath." She blushed.

The gleeful, giddy grin on his face warranted a slight smack to her chest, making bubbles fly around them.

"Oi!" He yelped and she kissed him.

He laved his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance and was rewarded with her moan. Fanny turned in his arms and her chest pressed against his deliciously. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him.

"Fanny," He said against her lips, "Due to the size of this bath, I think we're a bit limited."

She pulled back and noticed that he was right. "Oh," She blushed. Her hands rested against the back of his neck and she twiddled her thumbs. "We can get out if you'd like." She started to move away, but he held her in place.

"I've an idea," He growled, "Since you my love, have had a rough day, why not let me take care of you."

He turned her around, pulled her against his chest and pressed kisses along her neck.

"Oh, Giac..." Fanny sighed and melted into him. "Are you sure, I mean. I can...I can.. I—"

She trailed off as his hand cupped her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers.

"Shhh," He whispered in her ear. "Perhaps later." He bit her earlobe and she panted.

His hand trailed down further and further until he reached her curls and gently clasped her clit and ran gently firm circles.

Fanny gasped and threw her head back, her lips to his ear as as she panted for breath. He groaned and pressed his lips to her chest.

Fanny felt his middle finger move inside her and she ran her hand through his hair.

"I wish I could feel how wet you really are for me." He groaned and moved his finger faster, feeling her thighs tremble. "Fanny, love, can you take another finger for me?"

Fanny nodded and thrust her hips into his fingers moving faster. The pressure in her lower belly built higher and higher until she trembled and with her eyes closed, she cried out.

Giac wrapped his other arm around her torso, holding her close while he brought her down. Fanny heard him say sweet things in her ear and press kisses to her head.

Fanny hummed and slumped against him, earning a chuckle from him.

"Mmm, darling, do you feel better?"

"Yes. Oh Giac, I'm sorry. You really didn't have to.."

"Nonsense, I love taking care of you. You seem to like it too." He ticked her sides and smiled at her squeal.

"I do, I always do..I love you Giacomo."

"I love you more my sweet girl."

"Come now Giac, we've been here way too long! My fingers are all pruny." She held her palm to his face and kissed each digit.

He stood with a wink and stepped out of the tub, nearly tripping when Fanny said,

"Besides, now it's _my_ turn."


End file.
